Midnight Snuggles
by Queenizzay
Summary: Rin can't get to sleep. What's a Fluffy Youkai to do? [RS One-shot][The Fluffy Tails]


Disclaimer: If I really did own Inuyasha, There would only be Rin/Sess or San/Miro...maaaaybe some Inu/Kag if I felt like it.... It's a very very good thing I don't own it isn't it. 

Wait! I do own _something_ like Inuyasha. It's a shirt ^_^ I got it at Hot Topic last week XD BWUAH! It's black with Inu and under it says. INUYASHA WOWZAH! I love it.... 

~*~*~*~*~ Means Flashback. Don't you just love those? 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesshomaru growled, and not for the first time, cursed his exceptional hearing. She was at it again. The straw underneath her rustled, and Sesshomaru could hear every turn. Why wouldn't that damn human rest?! 

"Shall I kill her me lord?" 

Sesshomaru glared at the... What was it Rin called him? Oh yes, 'the little green toad.' Sesshomaru glared at the little green toad and wondered, vaguely, just why he was still there. 

"No Jaken, I shall handle this on my own." He decided, throwing his feet off the side of the bed and waited for Jaken to leave. And waited. And waited some more until he finally got fed up and barked "Go!" 

Muttering a few hasty apologies, Jaken scrambled out of the room on all fours. He'd learned that if he kept his head down, he was more likely to keep it. Sesshomaru smiled in satisfaction and made his way to the double door joining his room to the girls. He had moved Rin to that room when she was a child and still deathly afraid of being alone. She had somehow gotten in her head that a 'boogie man' was living in her old closet. How these humans got such preposterous ideas was beyond Sesshomaru's comprehension. Moving Rin to the room next door, he was able to assure her that if something went horribly wrong, she could just scream and he'd come save her. Obviously, there were very many sleepless nights. Sesshomaru had to eventually drag the child into his own room for the household to get any rest. Things quieted down after that. 

Rin moved again and Sesshomaru winced, hating how all his senses chose to be drawn to this one girl. Suppressing a growl, Sesshomaru pulled open the doors. Immediately, Rin's tossing and turning stopped and Sesshomaru sighed in disappointment. 

"You cannot even pretend to sleep right. Stop breathing so much." 

A 'grr' to make Sesshomaru proud emitted from the human and she sat up. Even with her hair all disheveled, she still looked like an angel. 

"Sesshomaru-sama, I can't sleep." 

"I've noticed." 

Rin pouted and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, walking to her bedside. He sat down with a 'flop', making Rin's end of the bed lift her up and she giggled. 

"What will make you go to sleep?" 

Rin shrugged and made a point to look anywhere but the youkai. Sesshomaru sighed. He was too tired for this. Perhaps it was his droopiness, or perhaps he had a little too much sake at supper, but for whatever reason, Sesshomaru found himself pulling the petite form of Rin onto his lap. A bit belated, he remembered that Rin was now a grown woman of 17, but it was a little late for that, and he was now stuck with her there. He could feel Rin's cheeks heat up, and vaguely wondered what she was thinking. 

And what _was_ she thinking just then? Nothing. Rin was in complete shock. Sesshomaru rarely got physically close to her anymore. Jaken had once told her it was because she was too old (along with other false 'reasons', all of which she would ignore for their rudeness). Many times after, she found herself wishing to be a child again. He used to let her sleep with him. Not _that_ way, just as a companion to the dream world. Rin would curl up beside him and get wrapped up in his embrace, complete with that fluffy tail as a blanket. Then suddenly, against her will, she got breasts and hormones, and the midnight snuggles ceased. She never slept quite as well since then, and oh how Sesshomaru paid. The results were red-eyes and a very grouchy youkai in the morning. She almost felt bad, but it wasn't her fault! She just couldn't sleep! Sesshoumaru was still looking at her for an answer. 

"Sing to me?" She asked, remembering how he used to do that when she was little. He glared. This Sesshomaru would not degrade himself enough to serenade some human girl into slumber. 

"I shall hum." 

Well... At least he wasn't singing. Rin shrugged in content and cuddled into the curve of Sesshomaru's arm as he hummed a tune he sung her while she was little. Eventually, he felt her go limp in his arms and sighed, placing her back on the bed. Tucking the covers under her chin, Sesshomaru looked around. 

'_All clear.'_

Quickly, he kissed the girl on her forehead before heading out. He hadn't done that in forever. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

_"Sesshomaru-sama, will you sing to me?"_

_"You are too old for that girl."_

_"But Rin is only 8, and Jaken-sama said Rin was a baby. Mothers sing to their babies."_

_"I am not your mother."_

_"No, but Rin loves you anyway. Please?"_

~*~*~*~*~ 

Sesshomaru was just about to reach the door when Rin moaned, shifting again. 

'_Curse my luck'_

"Sesshomaru-sama..." 

"Goodnight Rin." He said firmly, with a hint of finality. He was far too tired to deal with an insomniac. Sesshomaru had had a full day, what with threatening his younger brother, killing and reviving Jaken. He felt no need to add 'be a nurturing mother' to that list. Ignoring Rin's stare on his back, Sesshomaru closed the door behind him. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

_"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin can't sleep."_

_Sighing, Sesshomaru lifted up the corner of the blanket. Rin's face lit up and she ran at top speed into the waiting spot. Why this girl got so excited over sleeping next to a bloodthirsty inu-youkai that could tear her frail little human body apart piece by piece in the fraction of a second without allowing a single drop of crimson blood to touch his neatly pressed kimono was beyond him. Who could possibly understand the way those humans think. Anyway, she seemed content now. Maybe they would be able to get a little sleep tonight._

~*~*~*~*~ 

Ahh... Sleep. What a bliss. Something Sesshomaru never could get enough of anymore. Maybe he was finally going insane. Or maybe he really _did_ have too much sake. Who knows. All that tossing and turning and Jaken squashing is bound to have _some_ effect. But once again, for whatever reason, Sesshomaru made his way back into the human's room, not even bothering to knock. 

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are you - oh!" 

Sesshomaru picked the girl up bridal style, much to her amazement, and kicked the slowly closing door back open. Rin cringed, sure that they'd need a replacement now. No time to think about that though! Rin was, quite abruptly, was dropped onto the bed. She never even had a chance to demand what in all the hells was going on before she felt herself wrapped up in a new warmth and Sesshomaru's arm was draped across her. As if to complete this oh-so-nostalgic moment, a second later Sesshomaru's (nick)name sake became her blanket. 

"Sesshomaru-sama-" 

"Not now Rin. Sesshomaru is tired. The entire castle is tired. Sesshomaru is now going to sleep. Because you are now going to sleep. We are going to sleep - now - so shut up and sleep." 

Rin was about to question the Demon Lord's sanity, but felt his arm tighten around her in warning. Oh well, questions could wait until the morning. Rin was quite tired now. 

"Sesshomaru?" 

*twitch* "What." 

"Goodnight." 

. . . 

"Goodnight Rin." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Awww, now wasn't that sweet? XD I think so, but then again, that's just me. I wrote it when I was trying to think of how to end Wishing On a Star v.v; That and Snicker Doodles are giving me major headaches when I think about them *sigh* oh Well. We have like..... I giant pile of snow, so no school! YAY! I'm hoping it snows again so I can miss tomorrow! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I think there's something wrong with me. I'm liking the song Toxic (Spear Britney) and The Voice Within (C.A.) I can understand Christina, 'cause she has an awesome voice, but very rarely do I like Britney. I asked my friend, and she says that I'm not going insane, 'cause a lot of my other friends are liking it too. *sigh* Good. Thought I was really losing it there... I like Rock v.v Rock and Emo, and Hip Hop and R&B. But I'm half black, so I have an excuse. But Pop? Rare.... Very very rare..... 

**Happy snow day!**


End file.
